


Werewolves Revisited

by fanwit



Series: 25 Days of Sevart [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Established Relationship, I don't like go into lots of detail tho, M/M, Pre-Slash, Werewolves, can be read as, lots lots of blood, oh I just realized I never have them actually make it clear they’re together, rip Arthur he can never NOT get hurt around Christmas time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwit/pseuds/fanwit
Summary: After an unfortunate mistake, it’s only a waiting game for Severus.





	Werewolves Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, the tags have me nervous too. Hit me up on [tumblr](http://fanwit.tumblr.com).

Severus is tapping his fingers and staring at the doorway, hoping for Arthur to come into sight. Mad-Eye lets out an irritated sigh but doesn't tell Severus to stop.

It's stressful for them all. Because _someone_ forgot it was a full moon and sent Lupin and Arthur off together. Christ, when was Arthur coming back?

Severus hears the door open and he stands. He hears everyone else stand up but he's focused on the doorway. He takes several long strides and turns to look into the hall. There's Arthur, closing the door. It's dark and Severus can't see him clearly.

"Hey." Arthur's voice sounds very quiet and weak.

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes."

Arthur takes a step forward closer to Severus but Mad-Eye comes from behind and pushes Severus aside.

"Shacklebolt, get the blood replenishing potion," he barks and steps closer to Arthur. Arthur stumbles and Mad-Eye grabs him. Severus goes under Arthur's other arm and they both drag him into the dining room.

"Oh, fuck," Fletcher gasps.

Someone conjures a towel on the table and somehow they manage to get Arthur onto the table. Arthur's robes are completely soaked in blood and there's tears all over them. Severus drags his eyes away from the blood up to Black.

"Did he take wolfsbane?"

The answer is obvious and Black winces.

"You and Lupin never take anything seriously." Severus clenches his fists. "You’re so goddamned careless all the time! Everything’s just a game to you!”

Mad-Eye says warningly, "Severus-"

"Arthur got hurt because of you!" Severus roars. "This is your fault!" He brings a foot up and leaps across the table, going over Arthur to tackle Black.

There's overlapping voices, all shouting, and Severus can't hear what Black's saying. He holds Black down and brings up a fist to punch him. Someone grabs him and yanks him up and away. Severus stumbles back and Mad-Eye pushes him out of the room.

"What will he need?" he says quietly and sternly.

"What?" Severus was expecting to be shouted at, scolded for trying to kill Black.

"What will Arthur need after this?" Mad-Eye scowls impatiently. "What potions? You're the expert here."

"Oh. More Blood-Replenishing potions for sure, and.. and some Murtlap Essence... Dittany..." Severus closes his eyes, thoughts whirring by. Dreamless for later, Arthur most likely would have nightmares. Calming Draught? Panic attacks would need that... "Star Grass Salve, for after Dittany..." Maybe Draught of Peace would be better than Calming Draught? A whimper comes from the dining room and Severus's eyes fly open. "You have the Wound-Cleaning potion?"

"Yes." Mad-Eye leads him further away from the dining room. 

"You have to apply that first before anything, to make sure-"

"Go get what you need, we've got Arthur under control." Mad-Eye stops moving and Severus keeps walking automatically.

The apparation to Hogwarts is quick and Severus runs to his potion storeroom. He's made all these potions before, he knows he has it all. Blood-Replenishing is by the door, Dittany near his desk, Murtlap Essence on the shelf next to Mould and he gathers all the potions he thought about. Better safe than not and he grabs the Drowsiness Draught on the way out. He clutches all the potions in his arms and he reaches the doors to leave Hogwarts. The cold air rushes around him and the wind picks up.

Severus barely feels the cold but he registers his fingers growing numb. He leans against the wind and finally reaches the end of the wards. He apparates away and back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Mad-Eye's leaning against the bannister, clenching his staff. He still hasn't cleaned off the blood on his robes.

"Upstairs, first door on right," he says and Severus pushes past him. Once Severus's at the top of the stairs, the door swings open. He looks down at Mad-Eye who nods once. Severus steps in and puts his potions down on the nearest table.

"Severus," Arthur whispers raspily. Had he been screaming? Severus steps forward to the bed and grabs Arthur's hand.

"You're alive."

"You brought potions."

"Mad-Eye asked me to."

Arthur's grip tightens and he closes his eyes.

"Do you need anything to help with the pain?" Severus asks worriedly and looks at the potions already on the nightstand. Few look like they've already been drunk from, Arthur most likely can't take anything else. Severus bites his lips and rubs his thumb over Arthur's hand.

When he turns away from the potions to look back at Arthur, Arthur's already looking up at him.

"You probably should sleep," Severus says softly. "You could sleep through the worst of it."

"Can't fall asleep."

Severus steps back and picks up the Drowsiness Draught. He opens it and helps Arthur drink it. "It won't make you sleep but it'll make you tired."

"My hero," Arthur mumbles and Severus meets his eyes. Arthur's looking at him adoringly.

"Good night."

"Sss-sleep well."

Arthur closes his eyes and his shoulders relax.

"Don't die on me please," Severus whispers and kisses Arthur on the forehead. "I don't think I could take it."


End file.
